


From this day on (now and forever more)

by not_a_total_basket_case



Series: For one so small (you seem so strong) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bellamy and madi are adorable, but i'm going to keep writing it forever, i love their dynamic that doesn't exist yet, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: Bellamy and Madi try to decide how Bellamy should propose to Clarke.





	From this day on (now and forever more)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking with the Tarzan theme. It's giving me a lot of Bellarke feels, that don't really fit, but I'm feeling them. 
> 
> I was going to wait for the new episode to post this, so I could incorporate some more canon Bellamy and Madi and Clarke, but I somehow already finished, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“How about if you baked it into one of the muffins?” Madi asks, dipping her finger into the muffin mixture that Bellamy is scooping into the tray between them.

“How about you stop eating the muffin mixture?” Bellamy answers, taking the bowl from next to Madi on the counter and putting it on his other side. She pouts at him and he can’t help but grin back. “I don’t think that will work anyway, I don’t know what baking it would do to the ring. And what if she chokes on it? Or eats it when I’m not around?”

“You’re right. Or I could end up taking it to school and that would be weird.” Madi agrees, trying to reach over him for the mixing bowl. Bellamy takes the opportunity to wipe the mixture that was already on his hand on her face.

“Stop trying to eat it,” Bellamy scolds. “We’ll run out before I make enough muffins.”

“Yeah, because we really need thirty muffins,” she grumbles, scrubbing at her face.

“I’m going to freeze some,” Bellamy tells her, smiling at the disgruntled look on Madi’s face. It’s been three weeks since Madi had given Bellamy his mug and he has asked her what she thought about him marrying Clarke. Since then, she has been throwing suggestions at him whenever Clarke isn’t around. Some of her ideas have been sweet but impractical, some of them he’s actually considered and some of them have been plain weird. Like when she had suggested he faked his death, then popped up with the ring. That was a little too much for Bellamy.

He appreciated the help though because he honestly had no idea how to ask her and none of his friends had been helpful. Some of their ideas had been worse than Madi’s weirdest suggestions. The only one who had been remotely helpful was Niylah, but even she had only offered the advice of _‘you know Clarke better than any of us, trust your instincts_ ,’ which would be better if he had a plan to trust.

Asking for the advice of their friends also meant that they all knew what he was planning. He can’t even count the number of times he’s had to delete messages and leave group chats so Clarke doesn’t see the notifications on his phone and figure it out. He’s had to block Jasper’s number twice. It’s like they can’t grasp the fact that he wants it to be a surprise, a concept that even their eleven-year-old understands.

“What if you take us out to dinner,” Madi suggests, still trying to reach into the mixing bowl. She’s relentless. “And then ask her. Like, get the waiter to put the ring in her wine. I saw that in a movie once.”

“I don’t think she’d like it in a restaurant,” Bellamy muses. “And you hate fancy restaurant food.”

“Yeah, but we’d get free dessert,” Madi grins. “I saw that in the movie too.”

“Of course you did,” Bellamy rolls his eyes as he places the muffin trays into the oven. “Can you set the timer for twenty minutes and then these will be done.”

“Good,” Madi says. “I’m starving.”

“How?” Bellamy teases, “You probably ate about three muffins worth of mixture.” He offers her his hand, which she takes to jump off the counter. “Go and do your homework. I’ll bring you one when they’re ready.”

Bellamy and Madi’s relationship had been good before she’d told him she thought of him as her dad, but in the last three weeks, it has continued to grow. And while part of that might be because of Madi’s excitement for Bellamy’s impending proposal, he knows the other part of it is because they’re on the same page. Bellamy is her dad.

“What if you ask her by making a mug?” Madi asks when Bellamy brings her a muffin twenty minutes later. “Like the one I made you?”

“I thought about,” Bellamy admits because he has. It was one of the first ideas he’d had. “But I think that’s something you should make. Maybe for her birthday.”

“That’s a good idea,” Madi agrees, turning her eyes back to her homework and frowning. “Can you help me with this?”

*

“What if you ask her at Disney World?” Madi asks, as she climbs into the car and drops her school bag at her feet.

“You just want to go to Disney World,” Bellamy laughs.

“Well duh,” she rolls her eyes at him. “We went when I was seven and Clarke really liked it too.”

“Disney World is in Florida. We’re not going across the country.”

“Buzzkill,” Madi mumbles. “What about at the aquarium?”

“Clarke doesn’t like fish,” Bellamy reminds her. “Remember, she says they have weird eyes.”

“Well, they do,” Madi agrees. “What about using the magnets on the fridge to ask her?”

“She’d probably be so focused on getting her snack that she wouldn’t even notice,” Bellamy laughs.

They go back and forth, Madi’s ideas getting more and more out there and Bellamy doing his best not to laugh at her. He manages, until she asks, “why don’t you just send her a text.”

“You’re right,” he laughs, pulling into the school car park. “I’ll send her one now.”

“Good,” Madi says. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Bellamy is still chuckling quietly to himself as he pulls back into the driveway of their house. Clarke will still be home for another hour and a half and he’s decided to work from home today. He's looking forward to spending some time with her.

“Good morning,” he smiles, when he lets himself into the house and sees a sleepy Clarke standing in the hallway waiting for him. He holds up the two takeaway cups in his hand. “I bought coffee.”

“You are the best,” she says, taking the cup and leaning into him. “I love you.”

They settle onto the couch, Clarke telling Bellamy about the meeting with a client she has this morning and the work she has planned for the afternoon. It’s the simple times like this that he knows are both of their favourites. Clarke isn’t an extravagant person, she likes quiet gatherings and spending time with Bellamy and Madi. And that’s what he needs to reflect when he asks her to marry him.

Maybe Niylah is onto something. He knows her best, he should just do something he knows she will like.

“What are you thinking?” Clarke asks, poking his side expectantly. Apparently he’d missed a question she’d asked.

“Just how much I love moments like this,” he tells her honestly, leaning down to kiss her head.

“You’re such a sap,” she grins, tilting her head so their lips meet. “But me too.”

It’s enough to confirm for him. He knows what he’s going to do – how he’s going to ask her. Something that Clarke won’t seem suspicious of, something they would do on a normal weekend.

*

He waits until Friday night to tell Madi the plan because he wants her to know beforehand but he also doesn’t want her to be so excited that she slips up and tells Clarke. It was the right choice because she squeals when he tells her and he has to shush her, glancing at her bedroom door, worried that the noise will draw Clarke’s attention. There is no way she’d be able to keep the secret more than twenty-four hours. She’s good, but not that good.

“That’s perfect!” She exclaims. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re just not as smart as me,” he teases. “Do you want a story?”

“Yes,” Madi says. “Because there is no way I’m getting to sleep tonight.”

Bellamy nods, just to humor her because he knows that she’ll be asleep before he finishes. She always is. He tells her about the game he and Clarke had made up when they were kids. They were a princess and king of opposing kingdoms, who were secret friends. He tells her about the elaborate stories, rules, and games they had come up with and how they eventually joined their kingdoms, to take on another (it was Miller’s, he’d just moved in across the street). As he expected, Madi is asleep by the time he gets to the end of the story.

“What was she screaming about in there?” Clarke asks when he joins her on the couch. She has her tablet on her lap and is working on a piece of art for a client.

“Just excited for her grand final on Sunday,” Bellamy shrugs. He’s pretty sure Clarke doesn’t suspect a thing.

They watch a movie together, Clarke settled into his side, before going to bed. It’s the kind of thing he wants for the rest of his life, making him even more excited for the next day.

*

“Hurry up, Clarke!” Madi shouts, leaning over from the backseat to press the horn. Bellamy swats her hands away but can’t help the smiles on his face. She’s just as excited as he is, just as confident this is going to go well.

“Relax Mads,” Clarke says, sliding into the passenger seat and dropping the picnic rug on the back seat beside Madi. “What’s got you so impatient?”

“I’m just excited for pizza,” she lies smoothly. Bellamy is a little too impressed at that. He manages to glare at her in the rearview mirror and isn’t surprised to find her already smirking at him. She’s honestly got so much of Clarke’s attitude already. He pats his pocket, confirming the ring is safely tucked away and pulls out of the driveway.

He’s managed to contain his nerves fairly well all day but now that he’s sitting in the car beside Clarke, with the ring burning a hole in his pocket, they’re hitting him. It’s not that he’s worried she’s going to say no (he’s pretty certain she’ll say yes), it’s that now he feels like it should be a grand gesture. He’s planning on taking her to the beach where he’d first been introduced to Madi to eat pizza and watch the sunset. It’s one of their favourite things to do and a place that is special to all of them. But what if she doesn’t think that it’s _special_ enough? What if she expects him to do something romantic like renting a hot air balloon and fly over The Himalayas (one of Madi’s more elaborate suggestions)?

“Are you going to sit the ring on top of the pizza?” Madi asks while they’re parked and waiting for Clarke to come back with their meal.

“No,” Bellamy laughs. “It’ll get greasy and she might eat it.”

“Yeah, don’t get in the way of Clarke when there is pizza,” Madi giggles, as Clarke lets herself back into the car.

“What’s so funny?” She asks, looking between them.

“Nothing,” Madi says, grinning at Bellamy and settling back into the backseat.

“You’re nothing but trouble,” Clarke mutters, looking back at Madi. She glances at Bellamy, who can’t wipe the smirk off his face and adds, “both of you.”

The walk to the beach from the car park is quick, made quicker by Madi tugging on both of their hands and hurrying them along. They set the rug and the pizza up on the sand and bask in the last of the sunshine for the day. He taps his pocket consistently, the ring still sitting there, waiting. He’s going to ask her, he even knows what he’s going to say. He just needs the courage to do it.

“This is beautiful,” Clarke smiles, eyes focused on the sunset, after they’ve finished eating and Madi is sitting in front of them building a sandcastle.

“It really is,” Bellamy says, smiling at her.

“Thank you, for doing this,” Clarke says. “I love days like this. Even if Madi steals the last piece of pizza” Madi looks up at that, pausing to glare at Clarke and then giving Bellamy and pointed look. And it’s the push he needs. Madi wants this. He wants this. He’s fairly positive Clarke wants it.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy says quietly, digging into his pocket for the ring. This is it. He’s going to do it.

“Mmm?” She asks, not taking her eyes off the ocean.

“Clarke?” He says again, drawing her attention. She turns to face him, a smile lingering on her lips. Her eyes go wide when she sees what he’s holding up.

“Bell,” she breathes.

“Clarke Griffin,” he says, unable to hide the smile on his face at Madi’s excited squealing. “I love you so much. I want a million more days like this with you both. I want to make more stories and memories with you. You’re both so important to me. I want to be with you forever. I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers again, tears in her eyes. “I love you too. Yes.”

Bellamy smiles, leaning over to wrap Clarke in his arms and kiss her gently. Half a second later, Madi is kicking sand everywhere, having thrown herself at them in a flying hug. Bellamy’s smile widens as one of her thin arms wrap around his neck.

“I love this family,” Madi says, sounding more choked up than she’d ever admit.

“Me too,” Bellamy agrees, keeping his arms firmly around his fiancé and daughter.

This is it. This is what he wants forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this from my real life. Some notable differences are, I don’t have an eleven-year-old child rushing the process along and stealing the last piece of pizza. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the sunshine in my life. 
> 
> My Tumblr is Raven Reyes of sunshine <3


End file.
